


got my heartbeat racing

by peterneds



Series: fictober '19 [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Podfic Welcome, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Peter Parker, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneds/pseuds/peterneds
Summary: "It's okay," Peter repeats again, but MJ moves from where she'd been pressed to his chest to shoot him a look of disbelief and he gives in. "Okay, sometimes it's not okay, but only if I've been out of practice! I get back into the rhythm within a couple hours."MJ's eyes widen and her brows furrow with them. "You've been out of practice for five years, Peter," she says with a thick voice."Okay, fair point."/title from 'out of my league' by fitz and the tantrums





	got my heartbeat racing

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "It will be fun, trust me."

Michelle is a thousand feet up in the air, it feels like. 

Okay, maybe not _exactly_ a thousand, her brain supplies. But if you were looking down from her perspective, you'd think the same. 

Peter seems entirely unphased, and it makes her want to punch him. Maybe it's the years of experience he has, or maybe the spider bite somehow brainwashed him into actually being able to _enjoy _this, she doesn't know which. She'll ask him when he lands them. In the meantime, though -

"Oh my god!" She screams. "Oh my god, Peter, oh my god!" She's holding him as tight as she can, arms looped around his neck, legs wrapped around his waist and ankles crossed behind his back. 

Peter probably won't be able to tell her - without having to suffer consequences, of course - but he's absolutely _Ioving _this. Swinging through the streets of his city is exhilarating enough on his own, but with Michelle wrapped around him and laughing and screaming like a kid on a rollercoaster? It makes his heart soar. She can't see it, but under his mask, he's beaming so hard his cheeks are starting to ache. He holds her a little tighter, to make her feel safer, to have her closer. She screams again and Peter suppresses his laugh. Not well enough, apparently, because then she's pounding her fists against his shoulders in retaliation. Oh well, Peter thinks. He can't be taken down from this feeling. 

MJ peeks her eyes open for a second and blanches. "Holy shit, Peter - I gotta get down, I'm about to freak out," she shouts over the wind whipping around them. 

"Okay," Peter shouts back, scouting out a landing zone and slowing the speed of his swings until they're back on the precious ground. He gently drops MJ on her feet, but she doesn't move away - instead, she stays just where she was, tightening her grip on Peter even more. 

Peter smiles and holds her again, laughs despite himself as he strokes her back soothingly. "It's okay," he says, muffled by her hair. "It's okay, I got you." 

"You said -" she starts, pausing to catch her breath. She's fixed herself under Peter's chin, and it doesn't seem like she'll be ready to move anytime soon. "You said, it'll be fun, trust me. What the fuck was that?" she asks him pointedly, and Peter doesn't even need to see her face to know the exact expression she's wearing on it.

Peter huffs another laugh into her hair. "What, no way! You didn't like it?" he asks around a smile. 

"No," MJ says very seriously and squeezes Peter tight again. "No, I did not like it, that is so _scary_, how do you _do _that every night, you need to be _so careful_, Peter!" 

"It's okay," Peter repeats again, but MJ moves from where she'd been pressed to his chest to shoot him a look of disbelief and he gives in. "Okay, sometimes it's not okay, but only if I've been out of practice! I get back into the rhythm within a couple hours."

MJ's eyes widen and her brows furrow with them. "You've been out of practice for _five years_, Peter," she says with a thick voice.

"Okay, fair point." 

"Yeah, I know it is!" MJ says and hugs him again. "That was so scary," she whispers.

"I know, I'm sorry," he says softly. "I was never gonna let anything happen to you, MJ. You know that, right?" 

She nods into his shoulder but Peter's not sure he believes her, or if she believes him. He leans back so he can look her in the eyes, lifts his mask, and cups her cheek with his hand. "Hey," he says. "I'm serious. I swear, I wouldn't have let anything happen. I mean that." 

"I know you do," MJ says, averting her eyes, but Peter ducks his chin to look into them again anyway. 

"Yeah?" he asks with a stupid smile that makes MJ want to kiss him. 

"Yeah," she answers, and does. 

**Author's Note:**

> day six! i can't believe as the #1 interwebs stan i wrote spideychelle but here we are i actually really liked this :~)
> 
> prompts are always welcome & encouraged! here's where to find me <3  
hcllnd on twit & tumblr  
ree182 on spotify for interwebs playlist


End file.
